Episode Forty Six Darkness
This is the second episode of season five, and the forty sixth on the series overall. It serves as the third set of crossovers between The Young Avengers and The Runaways. It also is the second Halloween episode in the series. It takes place the same place as Episode Eleven. Previous Episode: Episode Forty Five Next Episode: Episode Forty Seven Plot Billy lays in bed, Teddy asks if they can talk, like about everything for the first time, Billy is not interested yet. Kate and Cassandra sit in the lounge watching a scary movie on Halloween night, they are joined by Elijah, Z'Reg, Tsu and Josh. That Night in an underground cove off of Virgina's coast, a coffin opens and a vampire with a hat that says Mr. Hallo's Eve puts a spell that travels over a 2,000 mile radius and reaches New York, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, North and South Carolina, Georgia and Florida. Suddenly real monsters such as Vampires, Evil Witches, Zombies, Werewolves, Mummies, Evil Bats and Birds, Skeletons, Spiders and Frankenstein all appear in several places. Nick Fury catches it all on Satellite. Elijah, Z'Reg, Tsu, Josh, Cassandra and Kate get a call from Nick and he gives them teleportation and contact devices so they can go fight the monsters, Billy and Teddy walk in and are ready to go as well. Nick sends Billy and Teddy to fight the dragon flying over New York, he sends Kate and Elijah to fight werewolves in New Jersey, he sends Tsu and Josh to Delaware to help the town fight off zombies, he sends Z'Reg and Cassandra to Maryland to fight the Skeletons coming alive. Nick realizes he doesnt have enough team members and calls the Runaways, Carolina answers and informs him they have already been dealing with a Frankenstien and Evil Bat and Birds, he lets Carolina, Chase and Old Lace stay there and fight those, but gets Nicco, Austin, James, Victor, Ethan, Klara, Kevin and Josiah all to agree to help out. They all get devices and Carolina, Old Lace and Chase head outside the Academy to fight Frankenstien, and Evil Bats and Birds, Nicco, Austin and Ethan teleport to North Carolina to fight some evil witches, James and Victor go to Georgia to fight off to fight vampires, and Klara, Kevin and Josiah go to South Carolina to fight some Mummies taking over a museum. Nick Fury finds Samhain and attacks him with a jet but Samhain uses Telekinesis to make him crash, Nick jumps out, alive. Billy and Teddy face the Dragon, Billy electrocutes it, allowing Teddy to strangle it to death. Kate and Elijah use super speed and her weapons to take down over thirty werewolves. Tsu and Josh uses massive guns and energy blasts to take out hundreds of slow walking zombies. Z'Reg uses his super strength to take apart skeletons, Cassandra grows very big and crushes them. Nick tells everyone to return to him. They do and Billy, Teddy, Kate, Elijah, Tsu, Josh, Z'Reg, Cassandra, Carolina, Nicco, Austin, James, Victor, Ethan, Klara, Chase, Old Lace, Kevin and Josiah all appear in various ways shortly after, and Nick tells them they must defeat Samhain and they see him off in the distance flying in the air. Victor pulls out his gun, and Billy flies up as a distraction, Nicco flies up too and Samhain throws fireballs and shadowballs at them. Victor shoots a Fire, Ice, Wood and Metal in a vampire killing combo that sets an explosion on Samhain before he gets a chance to see it coming, the smoke clears and he has disappeared and they all celebrate! Halloween is over and all left over monsters die, Nick gets a sad report that the death count was close to 7 thousand and it became big news. Kate arrives at the Bugle to see Anne, now a reporter, filling the story. Billy and Teddy talk and Teddy says Billy wont let him in even after everything, Billy admits he can't be with Teddy and if he trust himself, Teddy says he will always love him, kisses him and tells him they should break up and Teddy goes back to his old room. Elijah kisses Kate, Z'Reg kisses Cassandra but she tells him she loves Shilo, Tsu and Josh hangout in the lobby, to scared to sleep. The earth moves on from Halloween.... Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley Z'Reg Josh Foley Nick Fury Samhain Austin Garde Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Chase Stein Old Lace Victor Mancha Ethan Edwards Klara Prast Josiah Bradley Kevin Cole Category:Season Five Category:Episodes